


Bad Habits

by kpopscenarios



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: There are two sides to every story.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/You, Park Chanyeol/You, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/You
Kudos: 3





	Bad Habits

Everyone has bad habits, whether its smoking, drinking, drugs, or stealing. 

And others, like you, it just so happens to be sleeping with a man who is engaged. You never planned on being a mistress, in fact you had always hated those who cheated, but everything that happened in your life led you up to where you are now. 

Always remember, there’s two sides to every story.

All your life you’d looked up to the man who raised you, your father. He was a king to you, the one who would always be there for you, the one who scared away the monsters. He was the one who protected you from all the scary things as you grew up. He was there for you everyday when you got home from school with a warm smile on his face and his arms outright, ready to embrace you. 

Until one day he wasn’t there. And the next day he wasn’t. It had been months since you had seen your father, and your mother refused to talk about it. She would only shake her head and weep if you brought him up, so eventually you stopped asking. Until about a year later, when you were 18, you had gotten a phone call from him. He wanted to see you and explain his absence. You were hesitant, rightfully so bit you ultimately agreed to meet him. 

A part of you was excited to finally see him after countless returned letters, and unanswered phone calls. You arrive at the coffee shop he suggested meeting at and the first thing you see is a smile that you would recognize anywhere. Your father, was laughing with another woman. He had his arms wrapped around a woman that was not your mother, and that’s when it hit you. 

He really had been cheating on your mom. He had really left her for a younger woman. You wanted to deny it all this time, refusing to believe that your father would do anything like that. Until now, when it smacked you in the face and you couldn’t fight back the tears. As your father waved at you, anger immediately took over your body. You stomped over there, the tears flowing. Your dads smiling face faltered to confused and upset, seeing you in the state you were in. 

“Y/N, what’s.. “ he began before you cut him off. 

“So this is why you disappeared? You left mom and I for some fucking hussy" you spit, gesturing to the woman who now looked uncomfortable. 

“Its not what you think" your father tried to explain. “Just let me explain" he tries. 

“Fucking save it" you spit. “I don’t want to see you ever again" you cry. Turning around you storm out of the shop, running down the sidewalk, blinded by your tears. 

You hadn’t seen your father in 7 years. It’s not as though he hadn’t tried to reach out to you. He tried constantly for the last 7 years, including the other day, but you refused.

Now you were happy. You had put enough of your past with your father behind you to have a relatively healthy relationship and did your best to trust him. You and Chanyeol had been together for almost 3 years and you’d never been happier. 

You had just transferred to a new company, and he was the first person to show you around and be nice to you. After that first day, you always ate lunch together, you went out on weekends, went for coffee. You two were constantly together. You had fallen fast and easily for him. You were hesitant when he asked you to be his girlfriend because you weren’t sure if you could trust him. 

Would he hurt you? Would he treat you right? Would he leave you? All those questions swarmed your head, but despite all your hesitations, you said yes. And you were so glad you did. 

The life you had built with him was so amazing. You were beyond happy and could see a life going further with him. He had recently been bringing up the possibility of marriage and children and your heart fluttered. You were happy. 

You were, until tonight. 

You had been working a little later than usual, It was a Sunday, but your boss had needed you to come in and help him with some case studies. Being a secretary to a lawyer was exhausting. You worked long hours, most days. However, he was going away for a few weeks so that meant you had some paid time off, and you couldn’t wait. You sent Chanyeol a quick message telling him you’d be home around 9pm and he replied he wanted to have a movie night and cuddle. After the week you had, you looked forward to it immensely. 

To your surprise, you had finished work rather early, around 7pm. You happily packed up your belongings and head home on the bus. You only lived a few blocks away from work, which was handy but you weren’t in the best neighborhood so the bus was a safer option for you. 

You were excited as you walked up the stairs to your front door. 

You were excited as you turned your key in the lock. 

You were happy as you slipped off your heels and your jacket, before reaching around and unhooking your bra, taking it off and throwing it onto the couch. 

You were happy until you noticed another bra on the couch. One that definitely did not belong to you.

You were happy until you heard the familiar moans of Chanyeol. Him growling the same words he said to you as he fucked you. The same names he called you in and out of bed. 

You burst through the door, to find Chanyeol fucking some girl from behind. 

More specifically, your best friend. 

“Y/N. It’s not what it looks like" she cries as Chanyeol pulls out of her quickly, scrambling off the bed. 

“I can explain baby" he huffs, finding anything he could use to cover himself up with. 

At this point you were numb. You just stared at the two people in the world you thought would never hurt you. The two people you thought you could trust with anything. They knew your past. They knew you had a hard time trusting people, but these were the only two that you had opened up too, spilling your deepest, darkest secrets. You told everything to them. 

“How could you?” you ask. You want to cry. You want to scream, but you couldn’t. “After everything I’ve told you. You knew everything about my past and you go and do this? The two people I’ve trusted the most betray me in the worst possible way.” You whisper. 

“Please Y/N, please let me explain. It was a mistake. It was never supposed go happen" Minsoo, your best friend.. ex best friend cries. 

“Really? Then what was supposed to happen?” you spit, the rage finally building up. You clench your fists, tightly. How dare they try to excuse this? 

“He called me a few weeks ago to help him plan the proposal he was going to do.” she whispers. 

“So it’s been going on a few weeks?” you scoff. “You claim you love me and want to propose and have fucking children with me, but you can’t keep your fucking cock in your pants?” 

“She kissed me first! She said how she wished she had a man like me!” Chanyeol yells, in an attempt to defend himself. 

“Why didn’t you just, I don’t know.. push her off? Or are you just fucking clueless?” you scoff. “And a man like him?” you ask, pointing to Minsoo. “So what, you just decide to take him for yourself like the greedy bitch you are?” 

“I never meant too..” Minsoo begins before Chanyeol cuts her off. 

“We can work through this.. all of us. We can put it behind us. We can get married and I will stay away from Minsoo" Chanyeol offers. 

“Or.. you can both get fucked. Oh wait, looks like you’ve already done that.” You spit, storming out of the room. 

Everything was blurry, you could barely see through your tears. Somehow you ended up a nightclub. The music blaring, women smiling as they danced on men, who would likely fuck them over. 

As you ordered your fourth tequila shot, the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. What the fuck, is all you could think. You huffed as you pulled your phone out of your pocket. 

71 missed calls. 104 new messages. 

You read a few from Chanyeol. 

Please baby. 

I’m so sorry. 

I love you. 

And you read a few from Minsoo. 

It was a mistake. 

I can’t lose you over a guy. 

Please talk to me. 

You scoffed at both of them. They were likely still at the apartment, telling each other what to say. You wished them well. You were sure she would end up knocked up by him, he would cheat again and leave her to take care of their kid. They had a bright future together. 

Tossing your phone on the bar, you groaned as you dropped your head into your hands. You wanted to scream and curse, but instead you looked up and ordered another shot. 

“You okay?” the man beside you asked, sipping on his drink. 

“No" you say, your eyes still shut. 

“Ahh. Trouble in paradise?” he chuckles. 

“Paradise?” you laugh. “You mean hell? I caught my boyfriend and my best friend fucking in my bed tonight.” You declare. 

“Fuck, they sound shitty" He sighs. “Bartender, another round for my friend here" he says. 

You look at him, seeing an extremely handsome face. His suit was tight, showing off his large muscle. “Shitty? Try tasteless, foul, sleazy scums of the earth.” You say. 

He laughs. “Fair enough. Could I interest you in a dance? Maybe take your mind off things, at least temporary” he offers. 

“I don’t even know your name" you say, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Choi Siwon" he answers, extending his hand to you. 

“Y/N L/N" you say, returning the shake. “If you buy me another drink, I’ll consider it" you smirk, raising an eyebrow. 

“Bartender. Two more shots please” he smiles, his eyes never leaving your face. 

Twenty minutes later, you’re doing your best to casually walk out of the men’s bathroom, your lipstick smeared and your hair a mess. You try to adjust yourself, to make it look like you hadn’t just been fucked hard. 

As you’re walking through the small hallway, a smile forms on your face as your think about what happened only minutes ago, and what led up to that moment. 

*You and Siwon taking a shot, your eyes never losing contact. 

You licking your lips as you stare at his. 

Him cocking his eyebrow as he puts his hand on your thigh, slowly rubbing his fingers up and down. 

You getting off the barstool, excusing yourself to the bathroom and ‘accidently’ rubbing your ass against him. You peering over your shoulder as you walk away, your hips swaying. 

Siwon grinning as he quickly follows you. 

Him grabbing your shoulder and spinning you around before you’re able to walk into the women’s bathroom, nudging his knee in-between your legs, your wrist pinned against the wall. 

“You sure about this?” he had asked you. 

“Fuck me" you whined.*

Sitting on the same barstool, your pussy aches for more as you think about how he sat you on the sink and hiked up your skirt before moving your panties to the side. His tounge licking you, his mouth sucking your clit. The way he only undid his pants enough to allow his cock to spring free, before entering you raw. The way his large hand clamped itself over your mouth, as he pounded his cock into you. 

You ached for more. However, he had disappeared after you had left the bathroom. What ever happened to the dance you were supposed to get? You assumed he had just gotten what he wanted and you were now going to head back to your apartment to deal with the shit show that was your life now. Nodding at the bartender, you just want to pay your tab now and get this shitty conversation over as quickly as you could. 

“I’d like to pay my tab" you half slur. 

The bartender chuckles. “It’s been taken care of, by your friend. This is also for you" he tells you, sliding a napkin towards you. 

Opening it up you see a phone number with a short message. ‘Let’s do it again. 2262836375. - S' 

A smile plasters over your face as you shove the note into your bra, getting up to head out. Arriving back at your apartment, you’re met by a crying Chanyeol and Minsoo, both still crying but finally dressed. 

“Is there a reason you’re both still crying on my fucking couch?” 

“We’re too distraught to do anything else” Minsoo cries. 

“Well you can both do whatever the fuck you want. I’m grabbing your shit and you can get out.” You snap at Chanyeol, walking into the bedroom. 

You’re immediately disgusted as you stare at the bed you once shared with Chanyeol. It was once a special place for the two of you, the secrets you shared, the laughter, the tears. It was all now tainted by the two people you trusted most. Now you were going to have to burn it. After grabbing everything he had left there, you roll his suitcase out into the living room, where the two are still sitting on the couch, crying. 

“Please Y/N. I love you" Chanyeol says, looking at you with the puppy dog eyes that used to melt your heart. 

And now you just felt rage. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t have fucked my best friend. Sorry, ex best friend" you spit, glaring at Minsoo. “I hope the two of you have a terrible fucking life together. You deserve it. Now get the fuck out" you snap, practically shoving the two of them out the door. “Fuck you" you smile at both of them before slamming the door. 

You slide down, bringing your knees to your chest. You didn’t want to cry, you were a badass bitch. What you needed was another distraction. You pulled the napkin from your bra, looking at the note from Siwon again. You pulled out your phone, deleting all the messages from Chanyeol and Minsoo that were begging you to forgive them. You type in Siwon’s number, sending him a quick text, wondering why he gave you his number after he disappeared right after he got what he wanted. 

[2:05am] You: Why would you leave your number, if you just left right after we were finished? – Y/N 

[2:07am] Siwon: I didn’t disappear, you left me. I felt rather hurt and betrayed, if I’m being honest.

[2:09am] You: When I turned around you were gone. If anyone should be hurt and betrayed, it should be me. 

[2:10am] Siwon: Let me make it up to you. Dinner this Thursday? 

You smiled as you reread his text. You really shouldn’t be doing this, considering you just got out of a serious relationship. However, what better way to get over someone than to get under someone new?

[2:12am] You: Sounds good. 

[2:14am] I’ll text you details later. Get some sleep, beautiful. 

You plugged your phone in before grabbing spare blankets and a pillow from your closet. You would have to get rid of your bed tomorrow and all your favorite sheets and pillows.

** 

Monday you had a hard time concentrating due to your phone constantly buzzing with pleas from Chanyeol for you to just sit down and meet with him. You finally turned your phone off. You didn’t want to see him face to face yet. 

Tuesday was the same.

And so was Wednesday. 

You finally decided Thursday you would meet up with him after work, since dinner with Siwon wasn’t until 8pm. You sat in the café with your hands wrapped around a coffee mug. You had gotten there 20 minutes early and had yet to have a drink of your almost cold beverage. You felt like your stomach was going to drop from the anticipation of Chanyeol’s arrival. 

The moment you saw him, you felt like you might actually end up punching him in the face. He looked worn out. His hair was a mess and greasy, the bags under his eyes made him look like he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Hi” he whispered as his slide into the seat across from you. 

“Hello" you answered back, avoiding eye contact. 

You stared at your mug, finally decided to at least have a sip. Your mouth was dry. “I don’t know what you want me to say to you. And there isn’t really much you can say to me to make this better, Chanyeol.” 

“I know I can’t make it better. But I want to at least try to have you forgive me, or explain my actions.” He says, maintaining eye contact. 

“Say what you need too" 

“I firstly want to apologize again. It was never my intention to do that. You need to know, I do truly love you. I did try to refuse and get her to stop but she told me you were seeing someone else and that it could be payback.” He tells you. “I realize now she just said that to get me into bed. I’m not excusing my actions, I should have known better" 

“Yeah you should have. I never cheated on you. I never once even thought about it. You knew how I felt about cheating. How I watched my mom suffer because of my fathers infidelity.” 

“I never wanted to make you feel like that. At the time I was hurt and confused and thought of it as revenge.” Chanyeol whispers. 

“Well that’s just stupid. I thought you knew me better than that. Guess I was wrong.” You say. 

“Is there anyway we can start over? Clean slate?” he wonders. 

“No. There’s nothing you could ever do to make me trust you again. Frankly I don’t even want to be around you. Goodbye, Chanyeol" you finish, standing up and walking out the door with your head held high. 

Going home, you sat on your couch for a few minutes, trying to process what he had said. Could you trust him again? Possibly. Did you want to trust him again and be with him? Absolutely not. 

Standing up, you take a few deep breaths, getting rid of the sadness you were feeling over a lost 3 year relationship. You walked towards your room, plugging your phone in and began to play a playlist that made you feel good. You opened up your closet, deciding what to wear tonight. 

You had no idea where the two of you were going, so you opted for a red dress with spaghetti straps and an open back. It fell mid thigh and hugged your curve perfectly, while the back was a little looser. You decided on no panties tonight. Dancing your way into the bathroom, you sing along to one of your favorite songs, All I Wanna Do by Jay Park. You did a smoky eye and red lipstick to complete your look. 

You took your hair from the bun you had it in for work, letting your hair flow down into a natural look. Glancing at the clock, you see it’s about 20 minutes until your date. You walk to your phone, checking to see is Siwon had messaged you, and he did. He told you the location was a surprise but he asked for your address to pick you up. You sent him your location before heading back to your closet to pick a pair of shoes. You decided to go for a pair of black pumps that accentuated your legs. 

Grabbing your purse, you head down to the front of your building to wait for his arrival. A part of you wanted to go to dinner, get drunk and eat some good food with some pretty good company. But the other part of you, the dirty girl wanted to have Siwon in between your legs again, instead. As a car pulled up, the passenger side window rolled down, revealing a smiling Siwon. 

“Well hello there" 

“Hi" you smile, climbing into the front seat. 

“You look amazing” Siwon purrs, eyeing your body. 

“Well thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself" you say, buckling yourself in. “So where are we going?” you ask. Your curiosity was definitely getting the best of you. 

“It’s a surprise" he winks. 

“I also have a surprise for you" you say in a seductive whispe, feeling brave. New you, new attitude. 

“Oh? And what’s that?” he asks. 

“I’ll have to show you” you smirk, grabbing his hand from his lap while you part your legs, placing his hand on your bare pussy. “Surprise” you say. 

You didn’t know what it was about Siwon. You had only known him for a few days, your relationship with Chanyeol freshly over, and here you were being a hoe for a man you didn’t know at all. But yet, you couldn’t help it. He brought the dirty girl in you out to play. The adventurous one that you couldn’t be with Chanyeol because he was to nervous about being caught. You needed the excitement of possibly being caught, you loved the thrill of fucking anywhere you wanted. And that’s what you got with Siwon. 

“Oh fuck. You’re a dirty one, aren’t you?” he asks with a smirk. “You’re going to be the death of me" he says, as he begins rubbing your clit. “I don’t think we’re going to make dinner" he growls, pulling the car over on the side of a relatively busy street. “Backseat" he demands. 

Giddy like a child on Christmas morning, you got out of the front, moving your way to the backseat. Before you can even close the door to the backseat, Siwon has your dress almost ripped off. His moves your bra out of the way, sucking harshly on one of your nipples as he massages the other one. You throw your head back as you begin to palm his already hard cock through his pants. Likely from your stunt a few minutes ago. 

“What do you want baby?” he growls, nipping at your earlobe. 

“Your cock. Let me suck your cock" you moan, needing to feel it down your throat. 

“Fuck" he says, undoing his pants and yanking them down quickly. His cock springs free, and you immediately lean forward, licking the red tip. “Shit. Don’t tease" he begs, bucking his hips, needing you to suck it harder. 

You wrap your lips around his cock, swallowing as much of him as you can take before bringing your head back up, keeping your cheeks sucked together. Using your tounge you swirl it around as you continue to bob your head up and down, while massaging his balls. 

“Fuck" he hisses, bucking his hips once again, shoving his cock down your throat even more. Before you can lick your lips, his mouth is on yours, and he’s leaning you back. He grabs your legs, bringing them up as high as he can before lining himself up with your entrance. 

“Dirty girl" he purrs, slowly entering you. His cock stretching you out, filling you up more than you ever have had before. 

“Oh my god" you cry out, your eyes almost rolling to the back of your head. “Your cock feels so good" you moan, as Siwon begins thrusting himself into you. 

“Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast?” he pants. 

“Yes, please” you cry. Siwon slams his cock into you slowly but harshly, jolting your body with every thrust. You reach in between your legs, rubbing your clit, chasing the anticipated high you know is coming. Your legs stiffen as his grip tightens around your ankles, pounding into as hard as he can, needing his release just as much as you. His thrusts become erratic and slow down right as your orgasm washes through your body, tingling you everywhere, his following not far behind. 

As Siwon pulls himself out of you, you both sat in the back huffing, your bodies sweating. “You’re going to be an adventure” he laughs. “I can feel it" he finishes, getting himself dressed as you put your dress back on. “Would you still like to go for dinner?” he asks, slipping his shoes on. 

“Absolutely. I’m famished.” You smile, slipping your stilettos on before getting back into the front seat. Arriving at the restaurant, you immediately know the place. 

Chanyeol took you here often. He always paid as he had a way better paying job than you. You groaned at the sight of it. 

“What was that groan for?” he asks. 

“This is a very expensive restaurant” you mutter. He laughs. 

You like his laugh. 

“It is” he states. “What’s the problem?” 

“I can’t afford it" you say, embarrassed. 

“Did you really think I was going to make you pay? I wouldn’t have asked you out if I expected you to pay for yourself. Order whatever your little heart desires. I got it" he winks, grabbing your hand to take you inside. 

The two of you are seated in a semi private section, where it’s not so loud. As the waiter hands you your menu’s Siwon checks to see what kind of wine you like before ordering the most expensive bottle. 

Chanyeol would always order what he liked and you would either have to drink it or just have your water. You smile as you read the menu. Finally you’d be able to order for yourself. It’s not that Chanyeol was controlling or abusive, he just had a habit of ordering for you while you were at restaurants. He always insisted you’d love what he picked and sometimes you did, sometimes you didn’t. He wanted you to try new things. 

Your wine is poured for you, and you and Siwon place your orders. He orders another expensive thing, along with an appetizer for the two of you to share. Of course he made sure you liked what he picked before he ordered it. It was different, and you liked it. 

“So what do you do to be able to afford such a luxury as a place like this?” you ask, taking a sip of your white wine. 

“I’m a lawyer. Defense attorney” he tells you. 

“Really? I work for a defense attorney, as his secretary.” You tell him. 

“Who?” 

“Kim Junmyeon" as the name slips from your mouth, Siwon’s face turns sour. 

“You work for that fuckbag?” he scoffs. “He’s such an ass and well..” he pauses. 

“Well what?” you ask. 

“I’m not really supposed to say" he admits. 

“Tell me" you pressure him with a dazzling smile. 

“He’ll be getting fired, tomorrow actually" Siwon tells you. 

“What? So I’ll be out of a job until they find someone new?” you ask, not really asking him but more yourself. “Well shit that sucks" you groan, drinking the rest of your wine in one sip. 

“They’ve actually already found someone" he says, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Who?” you ask. 

“Me" he chuckles. 

“You? You’re going to be my be my new boss?” you ask, trying not to choke.

He just nods his head. 

“Well I guess this ends here. I can’t be fucking my boss" you say with a sigh. 

“I’ll make an exception and let it slide. I’m sure you’ll be a very attentive secretary” he winks.

“I can assure you, I will be there for your every need" you say, licking your lips. 

The two of you are there for a few hours, laughing, eating and just all around having a wonderful time. As Siwon gets up to use the bathroom, you hear someone clear their throat from beside your table. Looking up, you’re met with the angry eyes of Chanyeol. 

“Who the fuck is that?” he snaps, quietly as to not make a scene. 

“What does it matter to you?” You ask, looking past him, you see Minsoo sitting at a table by herself avoiding eye contact. You notice Chanyeol’s jacket on the chair across from her. The one you had gotten for him for his birthday last year. 

“So what, are you two together now?” you ask, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. 

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you seem to have moved on, awfully quick.” He says. “Maybe she was right and you were fucking someone while we were together.” He snarls. 

“Oh fuck off Chanyeol. It’s okay for you to be dating the girl you cheated on me with but god forbid I go on a date with someone" you scoff. 

“When did you meet him?” he asks. 

“The night I caught you fucking her" you say. “Anymore questions?” 

“Did you fuck him that night?” 

“Maybe I did. Why does it matter to you? Do you want to know all the details? How many times he made me cum? What do you want?” you snap. 

“You’re such a fucking whore" he spits. Right as he finishes his sentence, Siwon was at the table. 

“Is there a problem here?” he asks, his voice low and annoyed. 

“Not at all. Just wondering why my girlfriend is on a date with someone else" Chanyeol says, his eyes never leaving you. 

“Ahh. Is this him?” he asks you. 

You nod your head. 

“I believe she’s your ex girlfriend. Because you know, you fucked her best friend” Siwon says, his eyes dark. 

“I’d like to finish my conversation with her, alone” Chanyeol says, looking at Siwon annoyed. 

“I don’t think so. She doesn’t seem to be interested in hearing your shitty excuses for your shitty behavior” Siwon tells him. “Now you better be getting back to your date and leaving mine alone before there is a problem" Siwon says, waving the waiter over. Siwon hands him a credit card to pay the bill, not even knowing the cost. 

“I’ll be seeing you later “ Chanyeol mutters to you, his eyes wide, before glaring at Siwon. 

“Not likely” Siwon says, grabbing his card from the waiter before helping you up and wrapping his arm around your waist to guide you out of the restaurant and that situation. But before you left, you made eye contact with Minsoo on your way out. "Just so you know, your loser, cheating boyfriend begged me to take him back today. Enjoy your dinner, fuckers" 

Everyone else stared at you in horror, as Siwon laughed the two of you out of the restaurant. 

"Are you okay?” he asks once you’re back in the car. 

“I’m fine. I just don’t know why I’ve let him get under my skin like that.” You say, annoyed. 

“Would you like me to take you home?” 

“Please.” You sigh. As he pulls up outside your apartment, he puts the car in park before turning off the engine. “He seems rather unstable” Siwon blurts out. 

“He does, doesn’t he? I wasn’t sure if it was just me” you say, looking him in the eyes. 

“Do you think he’d come here tonight?” he wonders. 

“I’m not sure. I wouldn’t be surprised to be honest.” You say, a little terrified to be alone tonight. 

“I can stay with you, if you’d like?” He offers. “Only if you want. No pressure" 

“Please. I’m a little nervous to be alone tonight” you mumble. Siwon smiles as he gets out of the car, following you up your stairs to your door. Walking into your apartment, Siwon looks around as you go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Placing your glass in the sink, Siwon slides his hands onto your hips, working their way up your to rest on your stomach. 

“You can keep going up" you breathe. Siwon moves his hands up, cupping your breasts. 

“Are you not wearing a bra?” he asks. 

“I didn’t put it back on after you fucked me in your car” you huff as he pinches your now perky nipples. 

“How did I not notice that?” he growls, nuzzling his face into your neck, peppering it was kisses. 

“Clearly you’re not very observant” you moan as he bites and sucks on your earlobe.

Siwon grips your hips, setting you down on the counter. He moves himself in between your legs, leaning himself in close to you. You had thought he was leaning in for a kiss, but his hand reached behind you, turning on the kitchen sink. You look at him with an eyebrow raised as he chuckles at you.

“Trust me" he whispers, checking to make sure the water was not too hot. Flipping a switch, Siwon grabs the hose while also turning your body around to face to sink. He smirks as he spreads your legs and then your lips, before placing the hard water stream over your clit. 

“Oh my god” you shudder, your head hanging back as you clench your entire body. “Fuck that feels amazing" you cry out. 

“Mhm I thought you might like it" Siwon groans, as he watches you come undone by the pulsating water. Your hand grips his bicep as you begin to feel like you’re about to explode. “How do you like this?” he asks before he inserts two fingers into you, pumping them in and out as the water hits the right spot everytime. 

“Fuck I think I’m going to cum" you scream, everything becoming too much. Siwon quickens his pace as you scream out, your orgasm tearing through your body. You’re trying to catch your breath as he turns the water off and places you on the floor, bent over the counter. Your legs feel like jello, but he keeps a hand on you as he pulls down his pants, freeing his throbbing cock. 

Siwon lines himself up with you, pushing his way in, hard, allowing you no time to rest. “Fuck baby girl" he grunts as he holds his shirt up, and you while slamming his thick cock into your pussy. 

Weakly, you reach your hand up, gripping the counter top, trying to keep yourself from collapsing. Siwon releases your body from his hand and wraps it around you, reaching down to rub your clit. The overstimulation is almost too much as you cry out, still tender from the massive orgasm you just had. 

“Please" you whimper, Siwon doesn’t slow his pace down as he pounds himself into you and rubs your clit fiercely. “I can’t. Please” you cry out, wanting to cum but also wanting and needing to not. 

“Tell me to stop and I will" he growls, his pace slowing. 

“Don’t stop, oh god" you scream, your second orgasm coming so quickly. 

“You gunna cum for me baby" he growls, his pace picking up again. 

“Yes yes" you scream, your eyes tightly closed as it washes through your body, again. Your eyes remain closed as Siwon finishes fucking you, releasing his hot cum inside of you, coating your walls. 

Exhausted, you drag Siwon to your room and your brand new bed. Both of you are still naked and too worn out to get dressed. 

“Heads up, I have to be at work for 6am tomorrow" you sigh, as you wiggle your body closer to Siwon, who groans at your statement. 

“Why so early? So you’re going to have to get up at 5?” 

“Mhmm" you say, dozing off, considering it is already 1am. 

“You really are going to be the death of me” he says. It’s the last thing you hear before you doze off. 

** 

5am comes awfully quick. You want to cry as your alarm blares throughout your room. 

“Oh my god" Siwon whines. “Does Kim make you work so fuckin early?”

“He does" you yawn, trying to crawl over him to get ready. He holds onto your hips as you straddle him, his eyes closed. 

“I’ll never make you work this early. That way we can happily sleep in" he sighs. 

“That sounds great, but you need to let me go so I can go shower to wake up" you whine. 

“Can I join you?” he asks, opening one eye. 

“No funny business. I have to leave in 40 minutes if I’m going to catch my bus.” You state.

“Forget the bus, I’ll drive you.” He says, letting you go before getting up himself to join you in the shower.

“Are you sure no funny business?” he asks, hoping for your answer to change.

It didn’t. 

**

Your work day, surprisingly went by rather quickly. Well the morning at least. In the afternoon you had to listen to Junmyeon being fired in his office and his aggression getting out of hand. It was painful to listen too. The number of insults he tossed out there and the rather impressive unique names he called the men were cringey. The worst of it all was when he started crying and begging for them to let him keep his job. You had been texting Siwon the entire time, giving him a play by play. 

[1:13am] You: They just informed him he was fired. He’s yelling. Very loudly. 

[1:16pm] You: He is absolutely losing it. He call Mr. Byun a cheating fuck. 

[1:21pm] You: Oh my god. He told Mr. Park that his wife’s been cheating on him. 

[1:38pm] You: He told them both they were shitbags, but not human shitbags, but dog shitbags. 8/10 on the insult from me. 

[2:04pm] You: He’s crying. Loudly. Pleading for his job. It’s rather embarrassing if you ask me. Be a man. 

[2:17pm] You: It’s silent. I think he might have accepted his fate. 

[2:18pm] You: Nope. I spoke too soon. He’s calling them shitbags again. You had to run to the bathroom and quickly before they all heard your laughter at Mr. Kim’s unfortunate news. Siwon had texted you back laughing at the entire situation earlier. As you were checking yourself in the mirror, your phone buzzed again. Siwon. 

[2:57pm] Siwon: Where are you? 

[2:59pm] You: Checking myself out in the mirror. 

[3:01pm] Siwon: Send me a picture. Please. 

You decide to take him up on it. You lock the door to the bathroom before you unbutton your shirt enough for your breasts to pop out. Thank god you decided on a cute bra. The next picture you took, you say on the counter with your legs spread. The picture you took showed enough pussy and panties but still left a little to the imagination, although he’s already seen it and fucked it before. Pressing send, you do yourself back up before heading back to your desk. 

You were just in time to see Mr. Kim being escorted from his office with his box of things in his arms. 

“So sorry Mr. Kim" you say. 

“Fuck off" he snaps at you before getting on the elevator and leaving. You sit at your desk, impatiently waiting until 5pm when you can go home, when you hear the elevator ding again. Out walks the higher up boss, along with Siwon who is checking his phone. You straighten yourself up before standing up to greet them. 

“Ahh Y/N. This is Mr. Choi. You’ll be his new secretary.” Your boss, Mr. Jeon tells you. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Choi.” You say, with a smile but through gritted teeth. 

“Nice to meet you too, Y/N. I look forward to working closely with you" Siwon smiles. 

As Mr. Jeon continues to walk into the office, Siwon waves his phone, giving you a wink before mouthing “thanks.” You could just kill him. 

**

The weekend you spent in your apartment, ordering take-out while binge watching your favorite shows and movies. Siwon had told you he had to go out of town for a conference, which wasn’t unusual so you didn’t really think anything of it. It’s not like the two of you were truly in a relationship anyways, he had no obligation to tell you where he was or what he was doing. The weekend passed in a blur of junk food and movies.

You felt relieved and rested now that you didn’t have to get up at 5am every morning and could sleep until 8am before having to get up to go to work. You were chipper on your way to work Monday morning. Knowing that you didn’t have to deal with the insufferable Junmyeon made it that much better. However, you weren’t entirely sure how working for Siwon was going to be, but it excited you, the unknown.

That morning you showed up in your usual work attire but your skirt was just a little bit shorter than your others, it was still professional though. You sat down at your desk once you arrived, going through your calendar to see what was planned for today. Siwon showed up a few minutes after you arrived, giving you a nod and a sly wink before entering his office. The butterflies in your stomach were very much present. Once he was settled he called you into his office to go over the plan for today. He had a meeting all morning that he asked you to attend with him, which was weird for you since Junmyeon had always refused for you to come when everyone else brought their secretaries. When he finished speaking he just stared at you for a moment before peaking out his door to make sure no one was around. 

“You look so good today" he whispers, biting his lip. 

“Well thank you, Mr. Choi.” You smile. “Oh sir, your plaque is crooked. Let me fix that for you" you say. You were standing beside him behind he desk, and instead of going around to fix it, you leaned directly over his desk causing your skirt to ride up to reveal a very racy pair of panties. 

You could hear Siwon inhale sharply at the site of your exposed self. He wanted to fuck you, so badly. When you moved yourself back to standing up, you smiled at him, as he glared at you. 

“You’re going to make working here either extremely pleasant or extremely hard" he tells you with a sigh. 

“Likely both. I aim to please" you say with a small wink before walking to the door. “Let me know if you need anything, sir". The last part you partially say as a moan, just to tease him. The meeting was absolutely boring. All you did was take notes, however you missed quite a bit due to Siwon rubbing his foot against your leg. You glared at him every chance you got. Luckily for lunch, you got to order whatever you wanted and didn’t have to pay for it yourself. The only downside being that you couldn’t drink any wine, since you were still on the clock.

Siwon had also made sure to give you quite a substantial raise. A lot more than Junmyeon ever paid you, he was so cheap. The next few weeks flew by. You write enjoyed working for Siwon, it wasn’t awkward like you thought, although the sexual tension between you two was so strong. You hadn’t been able to hook up since he had taken on a extremely high profile case and it took up all of your free time. The two of you had planned a night after the last trial date, on Friday and you were so ready for it. You yearned for his touch, his tounge between your thighs, his cock inside you. 

Thursday was slow for you as Siwon stayed in his office preparing, only calling for you if he needed notes or coffee. You sat at your desk, answered the phone, constantly telling anyone who called that you had to take a message and you would have him call them back. You were bored until a relatively attractive women stood at your desk. You smiled at her, greeting her appropriately. 

“Hello ma'am, how may I help you?” you asked. 

“I’m here to see Mr. Choi" she tells you, with a slight smile.

“Mr. Choi is extremely busy preparing for the trial tomorrow, he has asked that I not let anyone in so he can concentrate.” You explain with a smile.

“I’m his fiancée, I think it’ll be okay if I visit him” she partially laughs. Your body immediately freezes. Fiancée? He was engaged? What the actual fuck. 

You maintained your composure as you forced a smile, and getting up to knock on his door. You peeked your head in to see a stressed out Siwon. 

“Yes, Y/N?” he asked.

“So sorry sir. Your fiancée is here to see you.” You spit through a clenched jaw. Siwon quickly looks up at you, his eyes wide and panicked. Before he could say anything, the woman he is supposed to marry barges in through the door.

“Hello, darling.” She says, kissing his cheek. “Your secretary is awfully pretty. Why didn’t you tell me?” she chuckles, giving you a half glare. You fight back the tears that are desperately trying to escape from your eyes. 

“Well if you don’t need anything else from me, I’m going to take off.” You huff. 

“Y/N..” he begins.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” you whisper, leaving the engaged man with his confused fiancée. 

** 

“Is there something going on between you two?” Jennie asks Siwon. “She seems to like you.” She finished. Siwon can’t say anything, he can barely process what just happened. You thought he was in love and going to get married, but that wasn’t the case at all. He didn’t even love Jennie, it was an arranged marriage that both their parents had set up for a merger of companies. Siwon’s father owned the largest defense attorneys office, while Jennies father owned the second largest. The two men wanted each of their oldest kids to take over the companies and merge, which meant also making everyone family. Neither Siwon nor Jennie had a choice in the matter. Siwon had only taken the job where you worked because his father wasn’t ready to retire, for a year. A year until the wedding, and his fathers retirement. He didn’t want to marry Jennie which is why he never told you about her because to him he was still single. But Jennie was rather excited about the wedding and marriage. 

“I thought I told you to not visit me at work" he snap. Jennie let’s go of him, taking a few steps back. 

“I thought you’d be happy to see me" she says, her face a little sad.

“I’m near the end of a huge case and now you decide to come disrupt me?” 

“Its because of her, isn’t it.” She wonders. 

“Who?” Siwon sighs. 

“Your secretary. You’re fucking her aren’t you?” she snaps. 

“You’re insane. Just go please. I’ll speak with you later” he says, focusing on his work once again. 

Once Jennie leaves, his head is in his hands as he sighs. He wanted to be the one to tell you. He didn’t want you to find out like this. He didn’t want Jennie. He wanted you. 

** 

You cried the entire way home. Yes you’d only known him a few weeks but you had fallen rather fast. He seemed so different, like he wouldn’t hurt you. But you were wrong, yet again. Thinking he was different than Chanyeol was laughable. Yes he didn’t cheat on you, but he cheated on someone he was engaged too, with you. You never wanted to be a mistress. Curled up in your bed, you’re annoyed at your phone constantly going off and ringing from what you could only assume was Siwon. 

[3:19pm] Siwon: Just let me explain, please. It’s not what you think. 

[3:21pm] Siwon: Answer your phone and let me explain. 

You scoffed as you read his messages. He sounded just like Chanyeol and Minsoo. You finally answered your phone on the 10th time he had called. 

“What?” you snap. 

“Finally" Siwon sighs. 

“Please meet me and just let me explain.” He begs. 

“You can say what you need to over the phone. I don’t want to see you" 

“Jennie and I are engaged, yes. But it’s not how you think. I don’t love her. It was set up by our parents so both their companies can merge together.” He explains. “I don’t want to be with her, but my father is sick and he wants to see the merger before he passes" he tells you. 

A part of you wanted to believe him. You did believe him. But what if it wasn’t true? What if he was just lying to you to have you not leave him? 

“Prove it.” You say. 

“I’ll send you everything to prove it. But can I please see you?” he asks. 

“I just need sometime. Maybe after I look at everything but for now no.” you whisper. 

“Okay. I’ll send everything to you now. I’m sorry Y/N. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn’t want you to find out like this" he tells you. 

“Just send the papers over, Siwon" you sigh before hanging up. 

You’re still curled up in a ball and hour later when your doorbell rings. You groan as you struggle and squirm to get yourself out of the nest and cocoon you had made with your blankets. Swinging the door open, you’re met with a frightened looking young man with a stack of papers in his arms. You pull the papers from him before muttering a thanks and slamming the door in his face. Sitting down at your kitchen table, you begin sorting through the documents Siwon sent over. An hour later, after you had looked at the papers at least three times, you knew he was actually telling the truth. You weren’t sure if you felt relieved or if you were mad that he didn’t tell you the truth to begin with. 

[4:59pm] Siwon: Do you believe me now? 

[5:00pm] You: Yes. 

[5:02pm] Siwon: When can I see you? 

[5:05pm] You: I’ll see you at the trial tomorrow. 

[5:08pm] Siwon: And after? 

[5:11pm] You: I’ll let you know. 

You turned off your phone, and cocooned back in your bed. You didn’t feel like eating dinner, even though he did sort everything out and turns out he was telling the truth, you still felt somewhat betrayed. You knew how Jennie would feel, since the same thing happened to you. 

However, Chanyeol claimed to love you, and you did love him, and Minsoo knew that. You knew that this was just a business arrangement to them and there were no feelings involved, so why would you feel guilty? You shouldn’t but you sort of do. You were conflicted. You wanted to see him more. He was fun and refreshing and he seemed to understand you. But did you want to be a mistress? At this point in your life, you finally just wanted to do what you wanted, without having to please anyone but yourself. Maybe that made you a bae person. Maybe you were shitty for sleeping with someone that was engaged, but you were okay with it. As it turns out, he wasn’t such a bad guy and he was just doing what made him happy. 

** 

The next day at the trial, everything went as it should have. Siwon won the case as was on a high that came from it. You had agreed to go out with him again that that night. The two of you met at a pub to have a few drinks to celebrate his win, but also talk about things. After you had celebrated for a little bit, things got serious between you two. 

“You know I was planning on telling you" he says, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Were you though?” you ask, not sure if you truly believed he was. 

“I really was. I’m not the type to cheat, if I’m serious about someone. But Jennie.. I’m not interested in her. I’m interested in you.” He says, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Interested in what exactly? A relationship? A fuck buddy?” you wonder, sipping on your martini. You were curious as to what his answer was going to be. 

“Whatever you want, baby girl” he purrs. His voice sent shivers down you spine. 

“So if I said a fuck buddy, with occasional dates, you’d be fine with that? 

“Absolutely” Siwon states. “Like I said, whatever you want.” 

“Fine. Then that. But warn me if she’s going to come into the office again. I don’t want to deal with it" you say, finishing your drink. 

“Done deal.” Siwon smiles. 

“Have you fucked her?” you blurt out the question. It had been on your mind and you weren’t sure if you had wanted to ask, but apparently you did. 

“What?” he asks. 

“Have you fucked her since we were last together, since it’s been a few weeks?” you question. 

“No I haven’t fucked her. Not in the last few weeks, not even in the year we’ve been engaged.” He tells you. You can tell he is telling you the truth, which makes you feel relieved. 

“Okay" you say. “Just curious" you laugh. 

“So back to your place?” he asks, lifting his eyebrows. 

“Not a chance.” You giggle. 

“Please?” he asks, giving you a sad face. 

“You have 30 seconds to convince me. And go" you say, staring at your watch. 

“I’ll eat your pussy and fuck you so good, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. And I’ll make you breakfast in bed" he says, his face believing he’s convinced you. 

“Mhm, you’re good at getting your way. You better bring your pussy eating A game" you say, standing up and swaying your hips as you walk away from him. 

Siwon takes a moment to watch and appreciate you shaking your ass before getting up to follow you from the pub. The two of you were all over each other in the cab on the way back to your place. Your hand rubbed Siwon’s clothed cock, as he slipped his fingers in between your legs and into your pussy. Your face rested in the crook of his neck as he slowly and discreetly pumped his fingers in and out of you. Every time you wanted to moan, which was often, you bit his neck. Partly because you didn’t want the bad driver to know, even though he likely did but also you secretly hoped that Jennie would see it. 

“Don’t stop" you moan into his neck as he continues to pleasure you. You feel as though your entire body might combust right there. It’s been a few weeks since you had been with anyone, the urge to cum more apparent than ever. “Here we go" the cab driver coughed, uncomfortably. 

Siwon takes his fingers from inside you, handing the cab driver a $100 for a $15 dollar ride before scooting you out of the car, quickly. He effortlessly picks you up, carrying you up the stairs as you giggle. Your skirt flowing in the wind, showing off your ass cheeks to anyone who happened to look their, but neither of you cared. In this moment you two were blissfully happy, and extremely horny. The two of you dont even make it into the bedroom, inside he lays you on the floor of the hallway in your apartment, quickly sliding into you. He fucks you hard and fast, both of you needing to cum quickly. You and Siwon lay there, your chests heaving as you try to catch your breath from the hard and fast fuck the two of you just had. 

“That was..” Siwon begins. 

“Amazing" you finish his sentence. The two of you laugh while Siwon stands up, extending a hand for you to help you up. You cling to him for dear life as your legs are extremely wobbly. 

“Shower?” he asks. You nod your head. Siwon scoops you up, whisking you away to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Once your shower is finished, the two of you lay in bed and talk. For some reason you bring up what happened with your father. Siwon doesn’t much except you should hear his side of the story, since you only knew your mothers. You shoved that thought to the back of your head. 

** 

He stayed with you the entire weekend. When you asked about Jennie, he told you that she thought he was on a business trip. That’s all you needed to know. Your weekend was filled with cuddles, laughter and fucking. You dreaded Monday, only because you had to get out of the little bubble that the two of you had enjoyed so much. 

On Monday Siwon constantly texted you, in detail all the dirty things he wanted to do to you, which you appreciated but it would be rather frowned upon to fuck him in the office.. while everyone was there. 

On Tuesday he asked you to stay late to help him with a case. Looking at the clock, you see it’s 8pm and the last person in the office is finally leaving. Both of you said good bye to Mr. Son as you continued your work. At 815pm Siwon had pushed himself away from his desk, groaning as he rubbed his face. You took the opportunity to stand in front of him and extend yourself over his desk, parting your legs, allowing your skirt to ride up, exposing your very small, leaving little to the imagination panties. 

“For me?” you hear Siwon ask, as his chair rolls towards you. 

“Mhmm. You’ve been working so hard. You deserve a treat” you moan, shaking your ass slightly. 

“You’re so good to me" he says, his hands planted on your ass. Siwon moves your panties to the side before he kneels beneath you, laying his head on his desk. Extending his tounge, he licks a strip up your already wet pussy. You let out a small gasp at the feeling. 

“Mr. Choi, you’re so g-good to me" you breathe as his tounge continues to flick your clit. 

“Mhm" he moans as his lips latch onto you, sucking your clit harshly. Your hands grip onto the desk, holding whatever you can tightly as he devours your pussy. His movements slow down, so you grind yourself on his face, bringing the much needed orgasm closer. 

“Fuck fuck fuck" you cry out, your body tightening as you cum all over his face, your orgasm washing through you. Siwon briskly stands up, undoing his belt to pull down his pants. His cock springs free, making your mouth water. 

“Sit on the desk" he demands. You shuffle yourself into the sitting position as he walks towards you. He bends his knees slightly, pushing himself into you. You throw your head back at the feeling of him stretching you out. 

“Wrap your legs around me" he says. The moment you’re secure around him, he picks you up, walking you over to the large window in his office. He slams you against it while he fucks you, hard. 

“Fuck baby girl, your pussy feels so good" he growls, thrusting into you. You bring your hand up, getting your fingers tangled in his hair as he thrusts become harsher. 

Mid fuck, the two of you hear his office door opening. Opening your eyes, you see Chanyeol standing there, his body vibrating with rage. 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” he screams. Siwon sighs as he knows exactly who it is without even turning around. 

“What the fuck Chanyeol. Go away” you groan, Siwon still inside you. 

“Get off my girlfriend you piece of shit" Chanyeol yells at Siwon. 

“Ex- girlfriend, and she seems to like my cock very much, so I’ll continue. Feels free to stay and watch if you want" Siwon groans, pumping himself into you again and again. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Y/N" Chanyeol growls before slamming the door shut. You don’t let his interruption bother you. 

This was your time. You were having fun, doing things you wanted to do. And what you wanted, was for Siwon to finish fucking you. 

“Do you want to stop?” Siwon asks, pausing his thrusts. 

“Don’t you dare.” You growl, gripping him tighter. Siwon’s hands leave your body, and he presses them against the glass and he fucks you until you both cum. 

It’s 10pm before the two of you finish your work and head home for the night. Siwon unfortunately had to go back to his apartment while you went your separate way to your own. The next week dragged by. Chanyeol was still constantly showing up places, calling you names, trying to get you to talk to him or anything really. No matter how many times you told him you wanted nothing to do with him, it never really sunk in. 

** 

You and Siwon had been fucking for almost 6 months now, and things were mostly great, but also not. You found yourselves arguing often, about anything and everything. Even though you weren’t together, you both still acted like you were. You weren’t sleeping with anyone else and neither was he, despite being engaged. After your fights, you always found yourselves angry fucking, no matter where you were. It’s what you did when you knew you needed to talk things through but didn’t want too, you fucked. You both knew it wasn’t healthy but neither of you were willing to stop. 

After 7 months you had a big fight in the car in a parkade about something minuscule which led to the two of you fucking on the hood of the car. 

After 8 months the two of you fought about the fact the Chanyeol had yet to let you go and Siwon was annoyed as fuck about it. It’s not like you weren’t either but you could only do so much to stop him. You two were walking home through a park from a date. You rode his cock in the field at night. 

After 11 months, the two of you fought about the wedding he was supposed to partake in, in less than 1 month. Neither of you were sure on what to do. There was a serious conversation that needed to be had between you two, but not before he pinned you against the wall in the bedroom of hi apartment. 

“Why do you always have to bring this shit up" he growls, roughly cupping your breast underneath your shirt. 

“Because its fucking important” you snap, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down just enough to allow his cock to spring free. 

“You infuriate me" he snaps, hiking up your skirt and moving your panties to the side. In one swift motion, Siwon enters you harshly. You wrap your legs around his waist so he can pin you fully against the wall. 

Neither of you speak, the only sounds that can be heard are moans and skin slapping. He roughly thrusts into you, before pausing and telling you to be quiet. Just then the two of you hear footsteps walking from the kitchen, to the living room, to the hallway towards the bedroom. Siwon takes you from against the wall, running both of you into the closet quickly before shutting the doors and pressing himself against you. 

“Yeah, I want beige” the two of you hear Jennie speak as she sits on the bed. Siwon doesn’t stop fucking you. He slowly and quietly pulls himself from you before harshly but silently slamming himself into you. 

You try your hardest to stifle a moan. You can see Jennie on the bed of their shared apartment, trying on different shoes as she talks about the wedding. You can see in the way she speaks about it that she’s excited and happy. 

“Yes, lillies and Rose’s. I think those will look beautiful” she gushes as Siwon continues to fuck you. His face is buried into your neck, as your hands wrap around his head, gripping onto his hair. His hips snap into you, his cock always hitting the right spot regardless if he fucks you roughly or softly. You grind yourself onto him, trying to block out the noise coming from the bedroom. You try to focus on your impending orgasm that is coming quickly. 

“Don’t stop. Fuck please" you cry out in a whisper. You keep circling your hips as you ride through your high as quietly as you can when all you want to do is scream out in pleasure. Siwon doesn’t take too much longer after you, spilling himself into you, biting your shoulder to make sure he’s quiet. The two of you stand there, quietly panting while Jennie wraps up her conversation and stands up to leave. 

“Mrs. Siwon Choi" she says with a smile before walking out of the room and out of the apartment. Siwon pulls out of you, looking at you with a sad face, while you’re feeling ever so guilty. 

“Has she always been excited about the wedding?” you ask, adjusting your clothes. 

“Not until recently" he admits, tucking his cock back into his pants. 

“Are you excited about the wedding?” you ask. 

“I don’t know.” He says. 

“I think we need to talk.” You sigh. 

“I think so too.” He agrees. 

Siwon left town a few hours after you parted ways. He told you that the two of you would talk when he was back in town, in a few weeks. You were pretty sure you knew what you were going to do, you had just never said it aloud. A part of you wanted to tell him to not get married, that you two would be able to make it work. But you knew that was a lie. The two of you fucked, you were great at fucking eachother but being in an actual relationship wouldn’t work. You knew you two were toxic together. In the time that Siwon was gone, you had applied for a job just outside of Seoul. It happened to be your dream job and you applied on a whim. You knew there were likely more qualified people who applied and that you’d never get it. But you heard about it a few hours before you left to meet Siwon, the night he had arrived back in town. 

1 week before his wedding. 

“Hey" he says with a smile, leaning down and kissing your cheek. 

“Hi" you say, looking up at him with a forced smile. Tears brimming in your eyes, knowing that this would likely be the last time you saw Siwon. 

“How was your trip?” you ask. 

“It was boring. We really need to have a discussion now though. We can’t put it off any longer” he sighs. 

“You’re right. We can’t. You’re getting married in a week.” You whisper. 

“Am I? I can call it off. Just say the word baby girl and it’s done" he says, his eyes hopeful. 

“And do what? We run away together and continue to fight and fuck the rest of our lives? That doesn’t sound like a life either of us want to live" you sigh. 

“We can make it work. We could be great" he tells you. 

“You will have a great life. With Jennie. Maybe you don’t love her now, but if you try to get to know her, you might. We aren’t right for eachother.” You whisper. 

“But..” Siwon begins before you cut him off. 

“I won’t tell her, or anyone about what we had. A part of me will always care for you. You helped me through what I thought was the worst time in my life. You also made me see that there are two sides to every story, and maybe I should hear my fathers side of his story. I’ll always remember the time we had together, but we can’t be together.” You say, a tear slipping down your cheek. 

“What are you going to do?” he quietly asks. 

“While you were gone, I actually applied for my dream job in Sokcho-Si and I found out I got the job tonight. I’m leaving in the morning" you smile. 

“We’re really ending this?” he asks, devastated. 

“We are. Maybe one day I’ll see you in the future. Try things out with Jennie, I think you’ll be good for eachother” you say standing up. You take his face in your hands gently, placing one last kiss on his lips before leaving him behind. 

** 

You had been living in Sokcho-Si for a month now, and had heard nothing from Siwon in that time, except for the day of his wedding, asking you if you were sure about this. 

You were. 

Sitting in a Café, you were flipping through a magazine, not paying too much attention to it, when you heard someone stumble from side you and sigh. Looking up you see an extremely handsome man, muttering swearwords while trying to wipe coffee from his tie. You chuckled as you stood up, running to the counter to ask for a ice cube and a cold cloth. You went back to the man, standing infront of him. 

“Can I help?” you ask with a smile. “I learnt this trick years ago" you say, placing the ice cube on the back of the tie and the cloth on the front, allowing the coffee to soak into the rag. 

“Amazing. Thank you so much. Your husband is a lucky guy" he chuckles. 

“No husband" you say, finishing up helping him. 

“Boyfriend?” He asks, cocking his head to the side. You shake your head. 

“No girlfriend either. Single" you explain. 

“I’m Zhang Yixing" he smiles an amazing smile at you, extending his hand. “Y/L Y/N" You say, shaking it. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me, Y/N?” He asks, his hand still holding yours. 

“I would love too" you smile. 

** 

3 years later, you and Yixing are a few days away from your wedding day. He stood by your side through everything in the last 3 years. Finally filing a restraining order on Chanyeol for stalking. Meeting up with your father and allowing him to explain himself. As it turns out, your mother had cheated on him and kicked him out, when her new boyfriend was supposed to move in. 

However, the boyfriend broke up with her and she just decided to blame it all on your father and say that he left her high and dry. Because of your mother and her lies, you lost out on almost 10 years with your father. But now thanks to Yixing, your relationship with your father is being mended, after having him back in your life for 2 years. He was going to be the one to walk you down the isle. You had been nervous to tell Yixing about your relationship, or whatever it was with Siwon. You worried he would think you were a bad person, and decide to not be with you. Luckily for you, he understood you had just been going through something and it was what you felt you needed to do at the time. 

** 

The day of your wedding, you’re standing at the altar with Yixing, your now husband beside you. Your friends and family, along with his surrounding the two of you. One person in particular stood out to you, Siwon. Yixing had told you to invite him if you wanted too and you did. You hadn’t thought he would have shown up but there he was. With his wife Jennie, and their newborn baby. They looked happy. 

Just as you finally were. Sometimes our bad habits lead us to the place that we were meant to be.


End file.
